Antonio Peña Memorial Show 2007
|attendance=14,000 |venue=Toreo de Cuatro Caminos |city=Naucalpan, Mexico |lastevent=Verano de Escándalo 2007 |nextevent=Guerra de Titanes 2007 }} The 2007 Antonio Peña Memorial Show (Homenaje a Antonio Peña in Spanish) was the first show to honor the deceased Antonio Peña, held approximately one year after Peña died. The main focus of the show was the first ever Copa Antonio Peña which was won by Charly Manson as he survived a 12-man gauntlet match eliminating Alan Stone, Konnan and Scott Hall to win the Copa. Also on the show was a Domo De La Muerte cage match (Spanish for "Dome of Death") that saw Chessman come out as the loser in the match and thus had to have his hair shaved off. The undercard featured four additional matches. The show also saw the surprise return of Nicho El Millonario and Electroshock and the surprise appearance of Scott Hall. Show The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. AAA's major show events all use a hexagonal wrestling ring and not traditional square ring that most professional wrestling promotions. Undercard matches The first match of the Antonio Peña Memorial Show was a six-man Mini-Estrella match that saw the tecnico team of Mascarita Divina, Octagóncito and La Parkita defeat the rudo team Los Mini Vipers (Mini Charly Manson, Mini Chessman and Mini Histeria) in 17:48. The second match on the undercard was a "AAA Special" ''Relevos Atómicos de locura'' match (Spanish for "Eight-man madness match") that featured two teams of four: a male wrestler, a female wrestler, an Exotico wrestler and a Mini-Estrella. Billy Boy teamed with his ex-wife Faby Apache, Cassandro and Mini Abismo Negro to defeat the makeshift team of Super Fly, Cinthia Moreno, Pimpinela Escarlata and Mascarita Sagrada when Cassandro pinned Super Fly following a ''Rana'' headscissors. After the match a new Exotico group called Las Night Queens, Polvo de Estrellas, Yuriko, Nygma and Jesse, attacking both Casandro and Pimpinela Escarlata. The third match of the night featured the rudo group Los Viper's Revolution (Histeria, Mr. Niebla and Psicosis II) taking on and beating a team of "AAA Loyalists" consisting of El Alebrije, El Elegido and Octagón. Histeria and Psicosis II both pinned El Elegido at the same time, gaining the win for their team. In the fourth match of the night Nicho el Millonario made his surprise return to AAA after years of absence, teaming up with Extreme Tiger and Halloween to reform La Familia de Tijuana, a stable last seen in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. La Familia defeated the Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy, Joe Lider and Juventud Guerrera) in a traditional Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match when Nicho landed a high flying move off the top rope on Juventud Guerrera. Main event matches The first of the two main events on the show was the first ever Copa Antonio Peña, a 12-man gauntlet match, where two wrestlers begin in the ring and each time a wrestler is defeated he is replaced by a new wrestler until all 12 wrestlers have entered the match. The focus of the event was the storyline between La Legión Extranjera ("The Foreign Legion" in Spanish) and the "AAA Loyalists". The match started out with La Legión member X-Pac facing and defeating Super Porky in short order. AAA Loyalist Mascara Divina was the next competitor, eliminating X-Pac after approximately five minutes of action. Next Mascara Divina faced Legiónaire Kenzo Suzuki who made short work of Divina, eliminating him after only a couple of minutes of wrestling. Next Kenzo Suzuki eliminated AAA Icon La Parka, taking advantage of La Parka's shoulder injury. AAA wrestler Laredo Kid surprisingly pinned Suzuki next, giving the young wrestlers one of his biggest wins to date. Unfortunately Laredo Kid suffered a serious leg injury while executing a move on Ron Killings and was eliminated from the match. The injury kept Laredo Kid out of the ring for months. The seventh competitor was Alan Stone, rolling up Ron Killings to eliminate him, only to face his main storyline rival Scorpio, Jr. as the next entrant. Scorpio, Jr. soon got help from his Los Guapos teammates Zumbido and Decnis but Alan Stone still managed to pin Scorpio, Jr. After the loss all three Guapos' attacked Alan Stone, drawing blood. The next competitor was Charly Manson, a member of the very popular Los Hell Brothers faction, who pinned Alan Stone after nine minutes of wrestling. The next competitor was the surprise appearance of Scott Hall, brought in by La Legión as their secret weapon. Konnan, the leader of La Legión made his surprise return as well, recovered from a kidney operation he accompanied Scott Hall to ringside. Manson overcame interference from Konnan, X-Pac and Ron Killings to pin Scott Hall. Just as Charly Manson thought he had won the gauntlet match Konnan attacked him from behind, revealing that he was the final competitor. In the end La Parka came to the ring, twarting La Legión's plans, helping Charly Manson pin Konnan and win the first Copa Antonio Peña. Following the match Charly Manson was presented with a medal, bearing the image of Antonio Peña, by Joaquin Roldan, Peña's successor as AAA booker. The second main event, and last match of the evening was a Domo De La Muerte cage match where the last man in the ring would be forced to have his hair shaved off. The tecnico team saw Los Hell Brothers (Chessman and Cibernético) team up with and El Intocable who replaced Latin Lover in the match. La Legión Extranjera came to the ring next, scheduled to compete were AAA World Heavyweight Champion El Mesías, Abismo Negro and El Zorro. Before the match began El Mesías announced that he was injured and that La Legión had brought someone in to replace him in the match and then introduced the returning Electroshock as his replacement. El Zorro was the first to escape the cage, followed by Cibernético less than a minute later. Following Cibernético's escape El Zorro climbed back inside the cage to give his side a three on two advantage against Intocable and Chessman. With the numbers to their advantage La Legión were able to be so dominant that both Electroshock and Abismo Negro were able to escape pretty close together. Intocable escaped next as Zorro was fighting with Chessman. After 18 minutes of action El Zorro managed to climb up the cage and out, leaving Chessman the last man in the ring. After the match Chessman had his hair shaved off in the middle of the ring. Results *Mascarita Divina, Octagóncito and La Parkita defeated Los Mini Vipers (Mini Charly Manson, Mini Chessman and Mini Histeria) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (17:48) *Billy Boy, Faby Apache, Cassandro and Mini Abismo Negro defeated Super Fly, Cinthia Moreno, Pimpinela Escarlata and Mascarita Sagrada – (Cassandro pinned Super Fly) in a ''Relevos Atómicos Incredibales'' match (18:20) *Los Viper's Revolution (Histeria, Mr. Niebla and Psicosis II) defeated El Alebrije, El Elegido and Octagón – (Histeria and Psicosis pinned El Elegido.) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:53) *La Familia de Tijuana (Extreme Tiger, Halloween and Nicho el Millonario) defeated the Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy, Joe Lider and Juventud Guerrera) – (Nicho pinned Juventud Guerra) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (14:44) :*X-Pac pinned Super Porky in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (3:14) :*Mascara Divina pinned X-Pac in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (8:08) :*Kenzo Suzuki pinned Mascara Divina in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (11:20) :*Kenzo Suzuki pinned La Parka in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (21:00) :*Laredo Kid pinned Kenzo Suzuki in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (25:06) :*Ron Killings pinned Laredo Kid in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (29:47) :*Alan Stone pinned Ron Killings in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (33:12) :*Alan Stone pinned Scorpio, Jr. in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (39:10) :*Charly Manson pinned Alan Stone in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (44:45) :*Charly Manson pinned Scott Hall in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (53:50) :*Charly Manson pinned Konnan in a Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match (61:40) *''La Legión Extranjera'' (Abismo Negro, Electroshock and El Zorro) defeated Chessman, Cibernético and El Intocable in a Domo De La Muerte cage match. Chessman was the last person in the cage. Order of escape, Cibernético, Electroshock, Abismo Negro, Intocable, El Zorro. (18:26) External links * Antonio Peña Memorial Show 2007 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2007 pay-per-view events Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events